


Mother's Day

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben struggles with Mother's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Mother's Day is a hard day for Ben.





	

At school on Mother's Day Ben was told that they were going to make cards for their mothers. He didn't understand why they were making Mother's day cards at his age… It didn't really make much sense.

He tried to explain that his Mom had died without saying it. "I don't have a Mom," was one way he did it. "My Mom's not with us," Is another way he tried. He even went for "I have 2 Dads!"

Their response was; "Well which one is the Mom?" Which made Ben growl. It wasn't like he was sad enough over this day, now he was getting homophobic comments as well?

Eventually he just made Dean the damn card and explained the stupid teacher's insistence on making one. He and Sam got a good laugh out of it.

The next day Dean went to see the teacher and explained the nature of Ben being with them, the fact that neither he nor Cas were the Mom, and of Ben's mother's death. The teacher apologised profusely and promised no such occurrence would happen again.


End file.
